You Have the Right
by docvap
Summary: "Katherine Beckett, you have the right to remain silent"... Kate held her breath and tried to focus on the scene in front of her.  She never imagined she would be in this position, standing in that spot, eyes locked on one man. *Give it a chance*


A/N: This is my first attempt at fanfiction and I am in no way a writer but when the inspiration struck me, I just had to put these ideas down on paper.

Big thanks to ChrisS for being my beta and Hippy for her words of encouragement.

These are not my characters, I just borrowed them for a moment.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Kathrine Beckett, you have the right to remain silent.."<p>

The world stopped moving as Kate held her breath and tried to focus on the scene in front of her. She never imagined she would be in this position, standing in that spot, eyes locked on one man.

A man who had been with her thru thick and thin, who annoyed her beyond comprehension in the beginning of their unconventional partnership and who has now become the man she loves with all her heart. The one man who has broken down all of her walls enough to capture her heart. His attack was ruthless but together they were rebuilt stronger than ever.

But she never expected to be here.

His piercing blue eyes gazed deeply into her green hazel eyes as he continued to speak as tears formed in her eyes.

"You have the right to speak your mind. You have the right to laugh, to cry, to yell, and roll your eyes at me. You have the right to be happy, to have all the happiness in the world that I want to give you and that we can create together. You have the right to family. To the family we have created and will create together, with all the love and happiness that comes with it. You have the right to be loved, to be honored, and cherish for the rest of our lives. You have the right to be my one and done and I will be yours. Kate, you have the right to live, to laugh, and to love all the days of our lives."

"For today, before God, our family and friends, I give you my name, my life, and my solemn vow that you are my one and only. That you Kate, are my everything, and to you I will be faithful and true."

"Do you understand these rights as I have given them to you?" He asks with a devilish smirk on his face.

"I Do"

And as Kate gave her vows couldn't believe that she stood there before this man. The man who had pulled her from the depths of her grief and sorrow so many years ago. The man who, through his books, had given her life purpose and meaning after her mother's murder. The man who had given her back her smile, her laugh, her life. The man who had given her the courage and the strength to live again.

Her heart was so full as they exchanged their rings and held hands as the ceremony finished.

"By the powers vested to me by the state of New York, I hereby declare you husband and wife.

"Rick, you may kiss your bride!"

And as Rick drew Kate into his arms, his million dollar smile reflecting hers, they shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

As they drew apart, they heard the mayor finish with

"What has been joined together let no man separate."

"click" "click"

_What the ?_ "Rick!"

"What? We're HITCHED! Cuffed! Inseparable! It's kinda fitting!"

Kate rolled her eyes but couldn't stop the smile from drawing her lips upward as she grabbed his hand and gave it a light squeeze.

And as they walked down the aisle, their family and friends laughed and cheered at the two made their way back down the aisle handcuffed to each other. After a few minutes of humoring him and taking a few pictures,

"Okay Rick, you've had your fun. Where's the key?"

"Um, key?"

"Rick?"

"They didn't give me the key."

"They? Castle, where did you get the huffs?"

Rick looked over his shoulder, Kate following his line of site where they saw Esposito and Ryan, smiling the kind of smiles that could only mean mischief and trouble, waved at them. No doubt knowing something the other two didn't know yet. Lanie and Jenny standing behind the boys doubled over laughing.

"Boys?"

"Let the Honeymoon begin" the two detectives replied, feeding the birds as they turned to run.


End file.
